The average life of Neville Longbottom: war hero
by whatidreamof
Summary: The life of Neville from the day his gran took him with her, until the Battle of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

_**I would like to say first that English is not my native language. I am french and it's the first time I wrote something in english. So don't hesitate to make some remarks.**_

_**Also, unfortunately I am not JK Rowling, this woman is a genious, I am just playing with her characters.**_

On this cold November night; Augusta Longbottom a strong minded 60 years old witch, was waiting for her friends and neighbors to show up, for a poker game wich would take place in her house of Godrics Hollow this evening.

Augusta was very excited and happy, nobody or nothing could break her happiness; it's been a tough year for everyone in the wizarding world ; tonight was the sign that everything would be okay . And Merlin do they deserve to have some fun now than Voldemort had disappeared.

Two days ago, on the night of Halloween, Voldemort appeare at the Potters' house with the intention of killing them. After he had murdered James Potter and his wife Lily, The Dark Lord -as he liked to be called- tried to curse their son who was the same age than Neville, but something that nobody could explain happened. When Voldemort threw the killing curse to the baby, it went right back at him, and destroyed him. The most feared wizard had been a defeated by a one year old.

Since that day, the wizarding world had been parties and celebrations of the end of terror, they lived for some years. Every witch family in England finally breathing, after months of hiding and fighting against the dark forces.

Augusta was finally relieved, as for her it may have been harder than for other witch family. Her son Franck and his wife Alice had joined the Order Of The Phoenix, an organisation who fought Voldemort and his couple had confronted the Dark wizards three times, facts wich made Augusta scared for her family. But the worst thing maybe was that her grandson Neville had been in danger himself. Shortly after his birth, her son had come to tell her that he and his family had to go into hiding, and that she couldn't come with them. This broke Augusta, the poor witch had only seen Neville once in the hospital, before they left. For monthes Augusta begged every member of the Order to tell her where they went, and why; but no one answered. In the end all she could do was pray for them.

In that spirit, as soon as Augusta heard about the defeat of Voldemort, she went to the head of the Order Of Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore, the only one who knew where her family was hidden and demanded him to bring her to her son. Yesterday, for the first time in a year, the old witch had been able to hug her son. Her grandson Neville had changed so much and was now the perfect mix of her son and his wife. He was really the most beautiful baby in the world, and it was with big regrets that Augusta left when the night came.

Yeah it was a goodnight, Augusta was in a good mood she has already planned to visit them tomorrow and to take her grandson to the park. The baby had never had the chance to see the outside world, and Augusta' duty as her only grandmother has to spoil him, whenever she had the chance.

A knock on her door startled her, her guests should not come before an hour, who could be at her door at this time. Maybe it was someone inviting her to another celebration.

As she opened the door, Augusta realized that it was not a happy visit. Standing in front of her were Albus Dumbledore, head of the Order of The Phoenix and of Hogwarts (schools where every english wizards go) Alastor Maugrey, the best Auror of England and mentor of Franck and Alice, and Cornelius Fudge Minister of Magic. When these three men were at your place it always meant troubling news for you.

"What happened Albus? asked the old lady to her once teacher.

- I am sorry Augusta. It's about Franck and Alice...began the man with the long white beard.

-I ask you what happend? Where are they? Where is Neville? repeated again Augusta.

-Saint Mungos, Augusta. Finally answered Cornelius. They were doing their duty; and fought for what we believe in.

-What are you trying to say Minister?! Move I need to go and see if my son is okay." exclaimed the old witch, her wand in hand and apparating directly into the hospital.

She was soon followed by the three wizards and not giving them a look, Augusta walked to the front desk. There stood a young witch doing her nails and reading Witch Weekly.

"Good Evening miss. I need to know exactly where is my son Franck Longbottom and his wife Alice, those three incompetent monkeys told me that they were here . asked Augusta politely but yet with a demanding voice.

-Longbottom... Let me see... ah yes the two victims of the Cruciato curse. Hmmm Mr Aspen is doing a check up on them. say the young witch with a bored voice. He will come to see you as soon as he finish."

In the waiting room, Augusta turned to Alastor, with a fierce look.

"I need to know right now, why my son is here, and why this stupid girl says that they suffered from the Cruciato curse. I want answers.

-We thought they were safe, if we had known. Augusta believe me when I say, that if I had thought for one second that Franck and Alice were in danger, i would not have leave the protection. Never!They had just put Neville in his bed when they came. Death Eaters they kidnapp them and torture them for hours before we had the chance to rescue them. Told with a very tired voice Alastor Maugrey. For one second the Auror seemed on the verge of crying.

-Kidnapped...but you rescued them. They are going to be okay. And Neville where is he? asks the old witch.

-Neville is with Minerva Mc Gonnagall. Augusta listen to me when we came Alice was on the floor inconscious. And Franck he wasn't fighting anymore, it was like he just gave up. said Albus with a stern voice.

-I need to sit down. "whispered Augusta. Her son her only son, tortured for hours, it was too hard on her, all she could do now was to stay here; and pray again.

The night was long and hard for the four people in the waiting room. Everytime a doctor came in, Augusta stood up, to see if it was for her or not. It was only at five am, than Mr Aspen enters the waiting room. The young man had the look of someone who had a rought night.

"Mrs Longbottom? I am Mr Aspen I was the doctor of your son and his wife. What you need to know is that when they came, they were in really bad shape. Your daughter in law was inconscious, and your son wasn't talking or responding to any treatment.

-Oh Merlin. cried Augusta.

-We tried with my crew for hours to heal them but the damages were too important and irreversible. Your son and his wife, won't never be the same, they lost their minds, something broke when they have been tortured.

-What are you saying? asked Alastor.

-What I am saying is that both of them will have to stay here in this hospital, where we have a place for people like them. You have to understand that they will never be able to raise their son and that they will never leave this facility. concluded the young doctor, leaving them with their worries.

-Neville...they will never see him grow up or go to school. Oh Merlin why them why? Can they have the right to be happy?! sobed Augusta.

-Come on Augusta let's get you home. Neville is waiting for you. You are now the only family he's got. "said Cornelius.

Augusta suddenly stands up and threatened the Minister of Magic with her wand.

"Never say Neville has just me. He's got parents who fought for him, so he could be able to live in a safer place. As far that I am concerned they are not dead. And I don't care that everybody thinks they lost their minds. They will wake up and they will remember him. Mark my words!"

The Minister, too afraid to answer realised it was time for him to leave and to return to the Ministry with Albus Dumbledore.

Finally, Alastor convinced Augusta to go back home, where Minerva McGonnagall as waiting for them with the young Neville in her arms. After everybody left, Augusta lost herself in the brown eyes of her grandson full of innocence ,and at this moment she knew that this little boy depended now on her.

_**That's it for the First Chapter. Don't forget to review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here are the second chapter, as I already said I am French and it's the first time I wrote in English. So I am sorry If there are some mistakes.**

It has been ten years since Augusta Longbottom has taken under her wings Neville after the tragic attack his parents were victim of this terrible november night.

Today it's not an ordinary day for the young boy, he's lying awake in his bed with no intention of getting up. Actually today it's his birthday , he is now 11 and the young boy is sure than his Grand mother had already invited his great uncle Algie and his wife Enid to celebrate. Don't get him wrong, Neville loves his family, it's just that he doesn't appreciate celebrations, being in the center of the attraction often makes him uncomfortable, and he already knows what his grand mother has planned for this special day; so why get up.

Unfortunately for the birthday boy, Augusta Longbottom will have none of it, and barges into his bedroom not bothering with a knock on the door.

"Neville, come on get up, everybody is waiting for you, my dear boy." said the old lady, to her beloved grand son.

Knowing it's a lost battle, Neville gets up unwillingly and joins the rest of his family a few minutes later in the expected, his great uncle Algie and his great aunt Enid are here and the table of the kitchen is full with presents. Uncomfortable with all this attention the young boy blushes and sits down.

"So my sweet Neville, today you finally become a man. tells with pride and a sweet voice his great aunt Enid, patting his hand.

-Thanks. answers with a soft voice Neville.

-So my boy, what are you waiting for? Open your presents. exclaims his great uncle Algie with his big voice. This one is from your aunt Enid and I. We offered the same to your father when he was your age and began his first year at Hogwarts."

Opening his present Neville discovers a set of beautiful feathers and parchments.

-"You see, with this set you'll be ready, for school." Answers Augusta serving him two eggs with his bacon.

Hogwarts, he is not even sure he's gonna be accepted, we are the last day of July, and yet he still has not received a letter inviting him to the Magical School. Deep down, the young boy knows he has not the abilities to study in the famous school and become a real wizard. But his family will be so proud if he was accepted.

A few hours later, once Neville has finished unwrapping all of his presents (a wizard chessboard, and various books on magical plants and creatures) and his great uncle and great aunt have gone back home, Neville and Augusta appears to St Mungo's hospital.

Indeed, it's been almost ten years that Franck Longbottom and his wife are patient in this hospital, and every tuesday and saturday for ten years Augusta takes Neville to see his parents.

In St Mungo's every mediwitch or nurses knows Neville, all of them have seen him grow up during his visits. The young boy went from the baby who doesn't understand what's going on around him and cries too much to this young boy who seems to carry all the world on his shoulders.

Neville never knows how to act when he visits his parents, that's the reason why he always lets his grand-mother do the talking.

Here they are finally , in the aisle of the hospital where his parents live until the end of their lives. Neville remembers perfectly the day he realized that his parents will never come back home with him. He was only five years old and when the moment came they had to leave , the young boy took his mother by the hand and went to the exit; his grand mother had come between them and explained to him that now this hospital was his mother home. Since that day, Neville never says a world when they visit them.

As soon as they enter the room, Augusta runs towards her son and hugs him. The old witch has taken the habit of talking to him as if he was the same as before the attack.

"Franck my dear boy, I am so happy to see you. You look great. Oh let me sit by your side. What a day.. I don't know if you remember but today it's Neville's birthday, yes your son turned 11. He reminds me of you at his age . You were so full of life and joyful at the idea of going to Hogwarts with your friends. Talking about Hogwarts Neville still hasn't received his letter, I need to talk to Minerva about it. What else...oh yeah your uncle Algie and your aunt Enid came to visit us . She looks so old now it's incredible..."

Neville him is sitting on his mother bed; it always amazes him to see how Augusta wants to tell to Franck and Alice every single things that happen in their life as if they could understand. That if someday they'll get better, they'll already know everything.

Alice stares at Neville with her glassy eyes as if she's trying to communicate with him, and the young boy holds her hand until the end.

After Augusta tells all that happened this last days without omitting everything, she decides it was time to leave. And it's with great regrets that both of them leave behind them, the famous Auror couple.

As usual after every visit to his parents, the rest of the evening is quiet, each of them thinking of the absence of the two people who should be with them. Of course, Neville knows what happened to his parents, and why they are in this state, they were a sort of heroes in their days; but unfortunately, the only image has of them in his mind, is them in this hospital. It's with a heavy heart and sorrow that the young boy goes back to his room, and dreams of a world where his parents are well and where the four of them live happily ever after. Cause after all that's what dreams are made of.

It's a scream that wakes Neville, the following morning. Falling at least three times in the stairs, the young boy arrives in the kitchen, where Augusta stands crying with a letter in her hand. It's not an average letter Neville can feel it.

"Come on my boy. It's for you." says with a weak voice Augusta, the pride visible on her wrinkled face."

The enveloppe has the tag of Hogwarts, the famous school of magic, where his parents studied a long time ago. Opening the letter with shaking hands the young Longbottom reads aloud:

_Dear Mr Longbottom,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 september. We await your owl by no later than 03 august._

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva Mc Gonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

He 's going to Hogwarts, where his parents became heroes. Neville promises himself to make them proud.

**And that's it for the second chapter. I'll post the third next week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's for the third chapter, I'll say it again English is not my first language. Tell me what you think of it.**

In this first day of september,excitation can be felt in the Longbottom's house, Augusta and Neville are running everywhere, trying in vain to finish the luggage of the young wizard who leaves to go to Hogwarts today.

It's the tenth time that the wrinkled witch checks that her grandson doesn't forget anything. We have to say that neville often has his mind miles away, and the young boy could be capable of forgetting his shoes if Augusta wasn't here to remind him not to.

Augusta didn't think she would have to go through that again, it was already hard enough to do it with Franck, but seeing her grandson so fragile and scared by this school, is like a dagger in her heart. At his age, Franck was so confident so Augusta didn't have any worry that he would mingle easily in the school. But with Neville, it was another story, the young boy was so scared, so shy and with a low self esteem. Augusta knows deep down that the reason of this comportment is to do with his parents'state. But the old lady wishes with all her heart that everything is gonna be okay for her grandson, and that the school, where his son had been so happy, would have the same effect on the young Neville.

After checking for the hundredth time that her grandson has brought enough underwears, socks and sweaters, Augusta decides to put inside the luggage a small box. She hopes its content will make Neville happy and make him feel not so far from home and family.

Neville, on another hand, is feeling different kind of emotions; today, he's gonna leave his grand mother for the very first time. He doesn't know what to expect, his great uncle, his great aunt and his grand mother told the young boy what fabulous moments they had lived inside those walls, what adventures and exploits they accomplished during their stay in the castle. All those interesting stories they had, Neville never lived something as extraordinary! And what if he didn't have the strength for this school? What if he was the last one in class, what would his grand mother say if he didn't live up to her expectations? So many questions unanswered.

Downstairs, his grand mother waits for him near the hall, Augusta decided the day before that they would take the Magicobus to go at KIng Cross station.

"Neville, we are leaving in a few minutes, do you have everything you need, your luggage, your wand… asks Augusta making sure for the last time.

-Yes Granny, I have got everything. answers Neville carrying his luggage with him.

-Do you have Trevor? asks Augusta referring to the frog his great uncle Algie offered him when he had been accepted to Hogwarts.

-I'm gonna get him. "stutters the young boy running through the stairs.

After getting the sleepying Trevor, Augusta and Neville leave their house in Godrics Hollow. The trip on the Magicobus is silent. Arriving at the train station, the wrinkled lady guides her grandson toward the platforms nine and ten, and together they get through the platform 9 3/4. It's the first time that Neville enters here and the young boy is amazed by this huge red train which will take him to Hogwarts. Too busy admiring the place, Neville doesn't see right away that Trevor ran away.

Walking slowly because of the crowd on the station, Neville and Augusta stop at the middle of the train when the young boy notices the absence of his frog and companion. Exasperated the young Neville says to his grand mother:

" Grand mother I lost Trevor again.

-Neville! sighs the old lady.

Both of them go backwards hoping to catch the fugitive. Once the troublemaker is safe in Neville's hands, Augusta helps him carry his luggage in the train, and finally they have to say their goodbyes.

"Ok my boy, make us proud, and honor your parents. Don't do anything stupid or reckless, and write to me often. Come on, let me hug you one last time, I am going to miss you so much." says Augusta trying very hard to hide her sadness. After one last kiss, they have to go separate ways and the train takes the direction of Hogwarts.

In the compartment where Neville sits, there is a lot of first year. Most of them seem to know each other, Neville prefers as usual to observe and not say anything. The blond girl sitting next to him is called Hannah, she's a good friend of Ernie, the black haired boy with blue eyes who is in the middle of a debate with someone called Seamus about the new Nimbus 2000. In front of him, a young red haired girl can't stop crying since the departure of the train and her neighbor a young girl with bushy hair and big teeth tries to comfort her.

"You will see them soon, you know. I mean your parents. And I am pretty sure being in Hogwarts you won't see time fly with everything we are going to learn."

At her words, the already crying girl seems to be victim of a panic attack, Hermione the bushy haired girl lets it go and turns toward Neville;

"Good morning, Let me introduce myself, I am Hermione Granger, and who are you if I may ask? asks the girl with a big smile.

-Neville Longbottom. answers the young boy shaking hands with his new friend.

-Nice to meet you, are you from magi family? I am not, that is why I am so impatient to start school and to learn all those amazing things. says Hermione without taking her breath.

-Hmm me too, I can't wait to be in Hogwarts but I am not certain to live up to expectations. says Neville expressing out loud his fears, for the first time.

-I am sure that you will and if you want I can help you, I've already read all the books. exclaimed Hermione still smiling. By the way do you have a pet? asks the young girl.

-Oh yeah , I have got a frog named Trevor, let me show you. says the young wizard searching in vain in his pocket his companion. Oh no I lost him again.

-Do you want me to help you search it? offers Hermione standing up.

-Thanks it will be great. sighs Neville.

-Ok you go on the right and do all the wagons. I'll go on the left and we meet here after with Trevor." commands the young girl taking charge.

It has been at least fifteen minutes that Neville is looking for Trevor and still no trace of him anywhere. In each wagon visited by the young boy, he was either insulted or people laughed at him. Neville has no more hope,he isn't capable of taking care of a frog for a few hours. It's depressed and sad that the young wizard enters the last wagon of the train. Inside, there are two boys of his age, one of them is a red hair with freckles and the other is quite small with dark hair and black glasses.

"Have you seen a frog? asks Neville

The two boys says no with their heads.

- I lost him. complains the young boy.

- It will come back eventually. says with sympathy the boy with glasses.

-Yeah sighs Neville. But if you see it…" he asks leaving the wagon still sad.

At their final destination arrives, Neville still has not found Trevor and begins to lose hope of finding it again. Following Hagrid , the first giant he's seen in his life, Neville and all the first year take the direction of the lake. He shares a boat with Hermione, Ron and Harry (the two boys who were in the last wagon). They are all silent, impatient to discover Hogwarts and his castle for the first time. Once on the floor, Hagrid inspects every boat making sure none of the young wizards and witches forgot anything, and suddenly exclaims pointing at Neville:

"Hey you over there, is it your frog?

-Trevor." cries Neville happy to have his friend back.

And then the semi giant knocks on the heavy door with his big fist three times. The door opens on Mrs McGonagall, professor at Hogwarts and friend of Augusta Longbottom. The old lady makes them all wait in the hall, preparing everything for the test of the Sorting. In the Great Hall, all students are arguing about the nature of this test, a boy next to Neville bets for a duel, whereas Hermione is reciting to herself everything that she learned in books. The young boy starts to feel the panic rising in him and imagines all the worst scenarios possible in which the end is always the same, with his return to Godrics hollow.

Fortunately, professor McGonagall is back quickly and Neville can finally enter the Great Hall. It's amazingly beautiful and here the young wizard and his fellow students learn that the test of the Sorting is quite easy, you just have to put a hat on your head. This is the hat which will define in which house you are going to be for the seven next year.

Mrs McGonagall then calls every first year so they could be sorted. She begins with Hannah Abbot the blond girl of the train. Once the girl wears the Sorting Hat a sonorous voice screams "Hufflepuff".

Soon, too soon it is time for Neville to go for it, the poor wizard is so stressed that he falls in front of all the students. Once the professor put the Sorting Hat a voice murmurs at his ear. "Mmmmmhhhhh Neville Longbottom…I see potential in you …. but I also see that you are fragile, maybe being a hufflepuff would be good for you…. but I also see a desire to prove yourself and so much bravery I think I will say "Gryffondor". His last word resonates in the Great Hall as the young boy walks toward his now table. It's just when he is seated that he realizes that he had kept the Sorting Hat on his head, and that Mrs McGonagall is waiting for it.

A few minutes later, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley join the red and gold table, whereas the Headmister Albus Dumbledore stands up and pronounces a welcoming speech. As soon as the long white beard man finishes to welcome his students, all the tables are full of delicious food and it's time to learn more about our future friends. A warm feeling reigns on this day full of reconnection for some of them and of discovery for others. Neville finally feels like a normal teenager, not the boy we are feeling sorry for because of his parents'state or cause he lives with his grand mother.

After dinner, the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore reminds some of the castle rules, like the fact that the access of the third floor is not permitted as is the forest surrounding the school. His recommendations done, Neville and his fellow first year leave in direction of their dormitories. In front of the Gryffindor tower, there is a painting representing a big lady; Perceval Weasley, Ron big brother and prefect of the Gryffindor's House, gives them the password "Caput draconis". As soon as he pronounces this words, the painting opens letting the students enter. Too tired after the emotions of the day, Neville and his companions go directly to their room, Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean are soon deeply snoring, but Neville can't sleep. This day has been so incredible is afraid that all of this is just a dream.

Emptying his luggage, the young boy sees then the little box Augusta left in there; curious the young boy opens it and discovers there some pictures of his parents from when they were at Hogwarts, and some letters sent in those days.

It's crying with joy and sadness that Neville falls asleep in this castle which will becoming his home for the next seven years.


	4. Chapter 4

**so here we are with the fourth chapter. as always I want you to remember that english is not my first language, so don't hesitate to tell me when I am wrong.**

It had been nearly two months since Neville begun school, and the young boy finally finds his marks in this big castle. Okay he often arrives late in class cause he's lost but it's becoming easier everyday.

Classes are not that bad in the end. At last him who we thought Squib for so many years tends to keep up with the courses, it may be with difficulties but Neville works very hard to pass this year.

To do that he found an ally in the person of Hermione Granger, the young muggle born, who helped him find Trevor in the train on his first day. She is by far the best student in school, better than any student with magical parents. Hermione is always in the library and often helps Neville with his homeworks, but since she befriended Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, the young girl hangs out more with them , leaving Neville all alone.

Of course it hurts the young wizard, but who could blame her; Harry Potter is a hero and Neville is just a young boy who forgets everything and stutters. It's not like Harry and Ron are bad guys, they are very nice and good friends, but since Halloween and their frightening encounter with a three headed monster, the two boys and Hermione are always whispering as if they are preparing a bad thing.

On this Friday afternoon Neville is heading towards the library . Since Hermione is not so much there anymore, Neville finds himself lacking of motivation to study; but monday the young boy has a test in Potions the class he hates the most in the world, and the young boy wizard had to study if he wants a good grade and so not to receive the anger of his loving grandmother. Fortunately for him , he had been accepted at Gryffindor, that was what Augusta wished. On his way to the library Neville comes across Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, two other boys from first year.

"Hey Neville. You come with us? we are going to the lake to play with the giant squid. proposes Seamus, with a big smile on his face.

-Yeah it's going to be so cool, the Weasley twins taught us some move to try on the Giant Squid to piss it off." add Dean who can't wait to have fun with the sea creatures.

Neville is torn, he wishes he could go with his friends, but the reminder of the look of professor Snape who teaches the Potions, full of disgust in regard of his last work is still haunting him. He had to study to have his test. So it's with regret in his voice that the young wizard answers:

"I can't, I have to go to the library to study for the Potion test.

-Oh…so good luck, we will tell you tonight what happened, and join us anytime you want." says Dean to Neville as him and Seamus are leaving.

Crap it's so not cool, thinks Neville, a beautiful afternoon and I have to stay stuck indoors for a class I don't understand, and for which I would have a bad mark.

It's grumbling and with regrets that Neville enters the library , Mrs Pince, the keeper of the books and librarian, nods to him when he passes. The favorite spot of the young wizard is at the end of the room, there is hidden by shelves a small table, which is set back from the others. This spot is the favorite of the young boy who is feeling like this table, far from the other.

Unfortunately for him, it seems that today was not a good day for him. Two students are already sitting at the table, a young fist year who is in Hupplepuff,and who Neville recognizes from some of his courses. Her name is Chloe , she is rather petite, with long brown hair always on a bun and wearing some glasses. In front of her, stands older guy trying to explain to her a Potion lesson. All the library is already occupied, there is only this spot left.

Uncertain for a few seconds the young wizard decides to sit at the table and to try to mind his own business, and be the more discreet possible.

" Okay you see Chloe, that is your problem. Here you wrote that you add the beans of goat when the liquid is dark blue , but in fact you have to add them when the liquid is a clear blue. I know it's not written in the book and Snape love to set a trap to his students with this.

-It's completely stupid, if I succeed , he's gonna tell that I cheat and if I do the mistake I will not have a good mark . Either way I am screwed. says the young Hupplepuff.

-Don't be so pessimist, you will just have to say that you asked at your favorite cousin who is the best from fourth year in Potion to help you.

-Whatever… we'll see after the test;" answers Chloe going back to her notes.

Neville who couldn't help hearing their conversation from the beginning ,is again torn. The young boy who is helping Chloe seems to know a lot about Potion and could help him. But that would mean asking for help, and what if Chloe cousin doesn't want to help him, star to laugh at him.

It's literally ten minutes that his mind debates about this when Neville hears himself asking:

"Hmm excuse me, I….I heard you talking about…the potion test and I …I mean if it's not too much trouble."

The two Hupplepuff rise their heads and Cedric Diggory answers with a big smile:

"Of course no problem. I am in fourth year and I really like potions. You are a first year like this small creatures. says the blond guy designing Chloe.

-Hey be nice. answers angrily the first year

-Yeah. And if don't do well on the next test i will have some serious trouble. answers Neville feeling relaxed.

-With your parents? I got it man, with them it's always the same thing you have to be on top of everything. continues Cedric. So what is bothering you with potions… I am sorry I don't know your name.

-Neville. Neville Longbottom thanks for helping me. Actually I am a mess I don't understand a single thing in Potions.

-Ok I see, so we will start from the beginning, I will try to clarify everything for you. If you don't understand something don't be shy and tell me. "says Cedric with an encouraging smile.

And so for the next three hours, Cedric patiently teaches all his knowledge to the two first years. Explained by Cedric, potions become more easy for the young Gryffindor. At the end this test could go well.

Later on this evening, in the Gryffindor common room, everybody is excited at the approach of the first Quidditch match, which would take place the following day. Indeed this Saturday Gryffindor would play against Slytherin. The green and silver always wins the Quidditch Cup, which annoys the red and gold. But fortunately for them, this year they have a secret weapon with the presence of Harry Potter in the Quidditch team as a seeker. With him, their victory is assured.

Everyone is doing some banners to support and cheer their team and house. Neville him is writing a letter to his grand mother, next to Hermione who is reading a big book.

_Dear Grandmother,_

_I am happy to learn that you once again beated aunt Enid at the bridge game._

_How are you? Is uncle Algie taking good care of my plants and of the garden?_

_For me everything is great, I really like Hogwarts, and classes are hard but very interesting._

_Monday I have got a test in Potions with Professor Snape, so today I was at the Library to study. By luck, there was a fourth year named Diggory who agreed to help me, and at the end I think it will go well._

_Tomorrow it's the first match of Quidditch from the season, and the first one I could see, Harry Potter will play as seeker. I believe I already told you in a previous letter , that I am a little bit responsible for the fact he's in the team. I can't wait to see the match, Dean Thomas, one of my friend has prepared a banner with lions on it, it's going to be so great._

_I miss home, and you of course grandmother, and our visits at the hospital. I suppose that their state is still the same? Tell them I think of them, and that I will do everything I can to make them proud of me. _

_Take care of you._

_Your grandson Neville._

"You were writing to your grandmother? asks him Hermione as the young boy close his letter.

-Yes. I am trying to write to her once a week. answers Neville taking his things.

-She's lucky to have a grand son like you, so kind and nice. says the young girl still reading her book.

-I don't know, I think that maybe it's the other way around and that I am the lucky one to have her in my life. answers embarrassed Neville.

-Don't under estimate yourself Neville. You're worth way more that you think. "says Hermione this time closing her book and looking him straight in this eyes.

Later in his bed, Neville can't stop turning around, thinking again and again of what Hermione said to him, and it's finally at the first glimmer of sun that the young boy falls asleep.


End file.
